To Where You Are
by HarrySirius
Summary: Harry is left devastated and feeling guilty because of Sirius's death. Will he get over the loss? And what's with this strange old man he meets? May contain slash in later chapters.
1. What To Forget

Hi everyone! This time I try myself with a multichapter-story! Let's see, if I can do it! Hope you have fun!

Disclamer: Harry Potter and all characters used belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: May contain slash in later chapters and adult content. Abuse mentioned.

**To Where You Are**

Chapter One: Want to forget

He sat alone in the darkness of Sirius's room in Grimmauld Place and the heavy storm raging outside matched the stormy feelings inside of him quite well. A deep sigh escaped his lips as his eyes followed the traces of the hurricane that seemed to have happend here.

Everywhere lay broken furniture and the body-sized silver-framed mirror was spreading its shards all over the room. A wheezing sound made him look up and he could see the tall form of Sirius enter through the heavy wooden door.

„You've made quite a mess…" he chuckled and green eyes whidened slightly. „What happened?"

The deep and gentle voice send shivers down his spine and Harry had to pinch himself to clear out his already far too clouded mind. After a while he finally found his voice and spoke in whispering tunes.

„I can't stand being alone."

Again, a low chuckle from Sirius followed. „Who can, Harry?"

The one spoken to lifted his eyes and found himself nose to nose with his godfather. Silver eyes smiled at him and he felt, like he could get lost in them. A gentle hand placed itself on his cheek and Harry leaned into the feather-like touch.

„You're just hurting yourself, you know?" Sirius simply said and the boy lowered his head sadly. His heart was heavy with emotion and he couldn't bear looking into the eyes staring at him anymore. He knew that the pain could never be enough. He deserved the pain that haunted him, but sometimes the hurt took control over him and he lost it just like moments before.

Again, he heard the wheezing sound of the too old door and when he looked up, he could see Remus Lupin entering, a concerned expression on his face, as he saw the mess in Sirius's old room.

„Harry…" he began, but then stopped, obviously lost for words.

The boy sighed and turned around slowly. „I was only talking to…"

He trailed off and sighed once more when he found Sirius already gone. „Never mind…"

Remus ached for the boy but he found himself unable to find the right words to comfort him. And so he simply chose to sat next to him and brought a somewhat comforting arm around the slim shoulders. His worries increased day by day and he felt helpless. He knew that Harry was hurting himself emotionally and he was scared as hell that if he wouldn't find a way to come through to him, the boy would do more than just that.

Dumbledore had obeyed his wish for Harry to stay with him at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the school year, but right now he wondered if it had been the right decision. He had thought that he could help the boy to cope with the loss, but when he thought clearly about it, he knew that he could not help – because he himself couldn't quite get over loosing the last person close to a family.

The silence stretched and when it became almost impossible to bear, Remus stood up.

„I think we should get started and clean up this mess. What do you think, Harry?" When he didn't get an answer he turned around and his eyes darkened with pain. Silent tears were trickling down the boy's face and Harry's hands were shaking.

With one swift movement he had the boy in his arms again and held him tightly. Harry clinged to him desperatly, his hands grabbing Remus' shirt, as if his life depended on it.

„I…I can't get the pictures out of my head…Remus…" he whispered brokenly and the older man tightend his hold on him. „He is falling…and falling…again and again! And I hear her voice…Bellatrix…and…and it's all my fault! If it weren't for me…"

Harry couldn't bear to speak the words aloud that haunted his mind. _It is my fault that he died…I let him die…_

„Stop it, Harry!"

Remus' s fierce whisper stopped Harry's thoughts for a moment and he felt like his rips being crushed, when the werewolf's grip became nearly too violent.

„It was never your fault, do you understand? If someone is to blame then it's Voldemort and his Death Eaters! Or even us adults! But never you…"

The werewolf trembled slightly, when his own guilt seemed to overtake him. He could understand these feelings all too well. How often since this fateful day at the department of mysteries had he asked himself how he could have let his best friend die and if there had been anything that he could have done to save him. But like Harry, he couldn't find an answer.

Because there simply wasn't one. Sirius died in battle. And he had went into this battle, knowing of the possible outcome. But Remus had never thought that he actually could die. Even after all they had been through – James and Lily dying, Peter betraying them, Sirius in Azkaben – he had foolishly believed that they would survive.

Harry shifted in his arms and he felt the boy tensing even more.

„I know you mean well, Remus, but you can't convince me otherwise. And deep inside, you know that I'm to blame. If I had just listened to Hermione! If I had just stayed…"

The boy pushed himself out of Remus's arms and took some steps back. Something in his eyes made the insides of the werewolf squirm, but he couldn't quite put what it was.

„Sirius knows too, Remus. He knows that it's my fault. Mine alone! I keep seeing him! I'm even talking to him!! And the pictures in my head won't stop!!" Harry's voice had risen to a dangerous level and his whole body shook with emotion. It seemed that his magic tried to run free, like so often when Harry had only been a child. The room began to shake ever so slightly and Remus's eyes whidened in shock.

„Harry! Stop!!" he cried, but the boy was beyond listening.

„He is falling, Remus!! He is falling and I can't get to him in time!! I see him dying – over and over again!!! I can't bear it anymore!! I want to forget!! I just want to forget!!!"

Remus tried to get to him, but suddenly Harry was engulfed in the brightest light and when the werewolf tried to grab him, he was already gone. Simply vanished. Remus lost balance and fell to his knees, his eyes whidened in disbelief. His body shook and the feeling of nausea washed over him when all of a sudden memories flooded his mind. His eyes whidened even more as he began to comprehend what had happened. „Those memories…" he whispered, while surpressing the urge to throw up.

The floor creaked and Remus whirled around, hoping instantly that Harry had come back. But the person standing in the doorway wasn't his former pupil. The werewolf shook his head in disbelief as tears began to well up in his eyes.

„This…can't be…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry opened his eyes, he couldn't make out his surroundings at first. His head aced, as well as his throat, and a silent moan escaped his lips. _What's happend to me_, he wondered, as suddenly a deep voice spoke up.

„Well, my boy. Welcome to my office. I hope you don't find my question inappropriate…but what brought you here – and even more important, how were you able to do that?"

Harry's head jerked up and his eyes met those of a very old man, sitting on a desk, looking at him severely. The severeness however gave away to utter surpise and a gasp escaped the old man's lips.

„Actually…I don't know what's happend…" Harry whispered and tried to think hard. But he couldn't remember a thing. Actually he couldn't remember anything at all.

„My…my…name is Harry Potter. And the last thing I remember is being at the house of my uncle – at the age of eleven..."

His body shook as he tried to remember more, but he had to give up when another wave of pain seared through his head. For some time there was silence but once again the old man, who was no longer sitting at his desk but kneeling right next to him, began to speak.

„Obviously, you're much older than eleven. Fourteen or fifteen I would say by your appearance. And you are a wizard. So much is clear. You came in a flash of light right into my office and that means, that you have been invited to Hogwarts before. Otherwise no magic could have brought you here. For your name…that is a matter, I have to think about." The man stood up again and seated himself behind his desk once more, looking thoughtfully at Harry, who had a confused expression on his face.

What was this old man talking about? He – a wizard? And what was this Hogwarts? And what about his name?

All those questions rushed through his mind, but only one he dared to ask.

„Who are you?" His voice was barely a whisper and when he looked up, the old man was smiling.

„Oh how rude of me. Of course you don't know my name. Where were my manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I happen to be the headmaster of this school."

„School?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded his head.

„The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts. That is where you are, my boy."

„Harry. The name is Harry. Harry Potter." _If my memory is correct on this part,_ Harry thought grimly.

„Yes. You have said so, my boy. This leads me to another question. Do you remember the year, when you have been eleven?" Dumbledores eyes narrowed slightly and Harry shivered uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

„1991." came the short answer.

„I see…" murmured the headmaster and Harry looked at him questioningly. He didn't understand what the old man wanted with this piece of information, but he soon should get his answer.

„It seems, Mr. Potter, that you've travelled through time. If your memory is indeed correct, than you've travelled about 20 years back. We have 1976 right know."

Harry's eyes whidened and he felt like fainting all over again.

„Back? I'm…in the past?" he croaked and Dumbledore nodded. He couldn't quite believe what the old man told him and he felt dizzy and sick.

„Right now, there are no pupils at Hogwarts because of the summer holidays. I recommend that you will get a room at Hogsmeade, a nearby village, and get some rest. And tomorrow, we try to figure out, where exactly you came from, why you are here and how to get you back. We have got four weeks to find a solution before the pupils come back. Let us hope we find one in time."

„ And if we don't?" Harry asked, still not sure what to make of all of this.

„Then you have to stay. But let us think about that, when the time comes. Now get some rest."

Harry merely nodded. Then…he had to stay. In the past. As a wizard. With no memory of the last four or five or whatever years.

_Great._

This was just too much for him at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I know, yet another time travel. But otherwise than that? Should I go on? Please review, so that I can see that someone is actually reading this stuff. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Love, HS


	2. A Good First Impression

Chapter Two: A Good First Impression

Dumbledore's hope wasn't fulfilled as the weeks went by. Neither he nor the other teachers, who had stayed with him over the holidays to find a way of sending Harry back to where he belonged, succeeded in their research.

Harry still couldn't remember anything of his years obviously spent at Hogwarts. When he had told Dumbledore everything that he actually remembered, the headmaster had only listened. At the mention of his dead parents however, who had died in a car crash, as far as Harry knew, the boy thought that he had seen genuine sorrow in those blue eyes. But he hadn't dared to ask why it obviously troubled the old man so much.

"As far as I am concerned, Harry, it is not a bad thing that you don't remember the happenings during your time at Hogwarts, of which I am sure you have been spending it at one time like I said before. Time Travelling is a serious matter, and maybe there's a reason for your loss of memory. Maybe you would be tempted to change something in the past, and that would have devastating effects."

Harry couldn't be so sure of Dumbledore's light making of his memory loss. He felt incomplete and it was still a strange feeling that he had grown so much. He felt like an eleven year old, fearful and unsure, and yet he was already sixteen. Those strange wizard healers had found out about his age.

But what he did believe was that he had been to Hogwarts before. Because sometimes he felt like he had seen some of the pictures at some time and when he spent time with the headmaster, something in the back of his mind seemed to stir. When he had told the old man, he had merely smiled, silently telling him that Harry should never doubt his words.

But how could he not? How should he trust this man he did not know? However…everything he had revealed to him on his first visit seemed to turn out to be the truth after all. He was a wizard in fact.

The first prove had been that he had some strange stick kept in his pocket, which turned out to be a wand.

_A wand._ Harry had laughed out loud as he had learned that wizards were supposed to do magic with a wooden stick. Just in all those fairy tales the Dursleys had never read to him.

But soon enough he was doing magic with his wand and he simply enjoyed it. Dumbledore had told him to train, because if they would not be able to send him back in time when the term started again, he should be able to do at least most of the spells the others could do. At First, Harry had thought him mad for thinking that he could actually reach the required level for the sixth school year. But after some training he found himself quite capable of conjuring magic. Even Dumbledore seemed to be impressed by his progress, but then he had told him, that he had never had a doubt about that.

Where this confidence in Harry came from, the boy didn't understand, but honestly – he didn't even care. As the weeks went by, he actually felt quite at home in this strange school. Sometimes he caught himself at the thought of never wanting to go back in his own time – because that would have meant that he was never forced to live in the hell of the Dursley-home again. He also liked Hogsmeade a lot and all of the people had been very nice to him so far.

A woman, Mme. Rosmertha – the Bartender owning the Three Broomsticks – had asked him an awkward question he couldn't answer. If he was a relative of James Potter and how amazing the likeliness of them both was she had said.

Harry had merely shrugged and said that he didn't know a James Potter. It hadn't even been a lie, for he had never had the pleasure of meeting his father. He hadn't given her an honest answer because he had remembered just than that Dumbledore had said that he wasn't allowed to tell the town people of his origin. And just as he had left the bar he had started to realize that there was a possibility of his father being here at Hogwarts. He had wanted to ask the headmaster about this thought, but then had simply forgotten over all his training and reading.

Remus sat in his room at Grimmauld Place, recollecting all the events that had happened on this fateful Friday. He still couldn't quite digest all the memories that were flowing through his mind right now and his head aced like hell. Too many emotions were running through him at the moment and he wished for nothing more than a very deep sleep. But sleep was one thing surely denying itself from him. Upstairs he had someone nearly as confused as himself and he didn't know how to cope with his appearance, too.

"Oh Harry…" he whispered into darkness, letting his head sink onto his hands. "Come back safely…"

The last day of the summer holidays approached and Harry found himself face to face with Dumbledore in his office once more, the headmaster bearing a severe expression.

"As it would seem, we couldn't find a solution for your _little_ problem. For now, you have to stay over the school year as well. I don't know whether the magic used, making you travel through time, is permanent or not, but right now we have to assume that it is the case. And because of that I have to discuss a serious matter with you, before you can meet the other students. This matter concerns your parents."

Harry's heart jumped at the mention of his parents and he remembered what Mme. Rosmertha had asked him a few days earlier. So his assumption had been right.

"You told me that your parents died in a car crash when you have been a mere infant. And their names were James and Lily Potter. And as it happens, those two are also students at Hogwarts right now."

"So I get to know my parents!!" Harry exclaimed happily but was silenced by Dumbledore's stern expression.

"My dear boy, I can understand that you feel happy about this information, but I have to remind you about the dangers when it comes to time travelling. You are – under _any _circumstances – forbidden to tell them who you are. Is that clear?"

Harry felt his heart sink and his eyes darkened. Of course. He couldn't reveal himself. They would only be some students to him, nothing more.

"I know how you feel, but it is of utter importance. James Potter and Lily Evans are merely sixteen themselves. What do you think would happen, if they learned that they will have a son in the future? They are not even a couple yet – as far as I am informed." At that statement Harry could see a gleeful sparkle in the blue eyes of the old man and he wondered what he was thinking.

"You can never foresee what such an announcement could cause. Maybe they would never become a couple and you would never be born?" He added with a chuckle and Harry furrowed his brows, slightly angry.

"Okay, okay I get it. No parents." He shot back and growled. Somehow he felt that the old man seemed to enjoy this little game. But Dumbledore's expression got serious once more and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Even more important is that you've told me, they would die at a very young age. This makes me very sad and leaves me wondering as well. A car crash you said? They are both wizards. And wizards normally don't use cars…but anyway…you are not to warn them, do you understand? As sad as it is, I have to remind you once more of the meddling with time. It is strictly forbidden."

Harry felt frozen in his chair and stared at the headmaster in disbelief. Until him mentioning it, Harry hadn't even thought of the possibility of warning his parents. But now this was all he could think about. And he wasn't allowed to do it.

"You have to promise me, Harry. Or you won't be able to attend the school. I'm serious on this matter."

When Harry looked up he could see the sorrow in the eyes of Dumbledore and it seemed to match his own quite well. And so he nodded.

"I promise." He whispered and Dumbledore smiled sadly. As Harry stood up to take his leave however, the headmaster held him back.

"One more thing before you leave, Harry. You said your uncle's name is Dursley, right? To not confuse your young father any more than your physical appearance will surely do, your last name will be changed into Dursley for the time being. Try to remember that so you won't cause trouble. And Harry? Don't be disappointed in your father. He is only a teenager."

At this statement Harry cast the headmaster a surprised look but the old man had already focused on something else and Harry seemed to be dismissed.

"Ahhh, once again back at Hogwarts! This is soo gonna be my year!" A happy James Potter jumped up the stairs that were leading to the Great Hall, leaving an equally bouncing Peter Pettigrew, a gently smiling Remus Lupin and a slightly bored Sirius Black a few steps behind.

"And what makes you think that?" Remus chuckled, while taking two steps at a time. The one spoken to, who had already reached the top of the stairs, whirled around, a superior grin spreading across his face. "This is my secret of success. Won't share it with the bunch of you!"

"Evans wrote to him over the summer." Sirius had also reached the top and was starting off for the Great Hall, suppressing a yawn. "He's been useless since then."

Remus chuckled again and this chuckle turned into laughter when James stared somewhat stupidly at his best friend. "Padfoot! Why did you tell them?" he shouted, but Sirius merely shrugged. "As if you would't have told them. You will tell the whole world. It's not a big deal anyway." With that he walked on.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked, finally reaching the top as well. Sighing, James merely shook his head. "Actually…I don't know. One day, he just appears at my doorstep, asking me, if he could move in. No explanation or anything. Of course I said yes…but…I worry about him. Something's happened and he won't tell me." He sighed once more and then started to follow Sirius into the feasting Hall. But before he could enter, Minerva McGonagall stopped him, a stern expression on her lined face.

"Potter. The headmaster wants a word with you before the feast is going to start. He awaits you in the room next door."

The boy seemed to shrink some inches and turned around, hoping for help from his two friends. But Remus and Peter just looked at him surprised and a little bit intimidated.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! The term hasn't even started yet!" He yelled, but the teacher's stern expression silenced him abruptly. "Don't make such a fuss, Potter. He only wants to speak with you. Now go on." With that he pushed him into a small room, next to the Great Hall, leaving Remus and Peter wondering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt more and more nervous as the time went by. He sat in a small room just outside the Great Hall and he could already hear the chatter of the students arriving. There had to be at least a hundred different voices and among them were his father and his mother.

He wondered if they could be friends as long as he had to stay there and he had already decided to make a good first impression on them. If he couldn't tell them that he was their son, coming from the future, he at least wanted to be their friend. He had a good feeling about this – only Dumbledore's strange comment about his father left him a little bit worried.

"No! Everything will turn out just fine. They surely are nice people." He told him himself sternly.

Suddenly the door opened and a boy came tumbling in, still yelling about something he didn't do. When Harry recognized him, his heart seemed to stop in its beats. There he was, James Potter in all his glory – even if he didn't look quite glorious at the moment. Minerva McGonagall entered as well and gave Harry warning look and the boy instinctively took some steps back.

"The headmaster will be here in a minute." She said, before leaving again. Just then James Potter had acknowledged that another person was with him in that tiny room. When he took a closer look however, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled, shaking his head in disbelief. Once again, Harry took some steps back, feeling slightly intimidated. This was not the way he had imagined meeting his father. But before he could give him an answer, another person entered.

"My my, my boy. What language." Dumbledore smiled at them and James's face grew hot with shame. "Sorry headmaster." He murmured, not quite able to take away his eyes from this strange boy, standing in the opposite corner of the room.

"Please, you two, take a seat." The headmaster went on and the boys obeyed. When they were settled, Dumbledore smiled at them again, before beginning to speak.

"This is Harry Dursley. He's an exchange student from another school. I thought, it would be best, if you, Mr. Potter, could meet him before the others, so you won't drop dead in front of the whole school." The old man chuckled at the somewhat comical expression on the boy's face.

"How thoughtful of you…" James whispered, but only Harry seemed to hear.

"I have been surprised likewise, when Harry appeared, but we live in a magical world in which anything seems possible. Maybe he is your astrological twin?" The old man winked at the both of them, receiving a dark look from James and a helpless one from Harry.

"Anyway, I hope you will become good friends and you will help Harry to feel at home in our school. He has been sorted into Gryffindor already, so you can take him with you to the feast. Now leave."

With those words, Dumbledore disappeared leaving to stunned boys behind.

Harry turned to James, wanting to say something, but his father came first.

"One thing, Dursley. Only because you look a lot like me, doesn't mean that I am your babysitter. I will show you were to sit, but that's it. We are no _astronomical twins_ or anything the old man says. I say it just once, so listen closely: Don't cross my ways. I really don't like someone running around with my face. And I surely don't want to have a _friend_ that does."

With every word, Harry seemed to get smaller and smaller. Out of anything, he had never expected such a reaction. And because of that, he could merely nod in acknowledgment.

"Good." James stood up abruptly and turned to leave. When Harry didn't follow instantly, he whirled around, eyes flashing angrily. "Are you coming or what?!"

The boy jumped and hurried after his father. _This year won't be as easy as I thought. _He thought gloomily, while running to keep up with James's hurried steps.

_So much for the good first impression._


	3. Let's talk another time

Thanx to the few who reviewed and thanx to all of you reading this stuff. I hope you won't get bored, because there isn't to much action yet. I would apreciate it if more of you would tell me what you think. Keeps me going.

Chapter Three - Let's talk another time

The first month went by and Harry fell into his bed tired and disappointed. After the speech James had given him, the boy had tried everything to stay out of his father's way as much as possible.

But this hadn't been as easy as he had wanted it to be. They nearly shared every lesson and the marauder obviously thought that Harry was guilty for that as well as the shared looks - or any bad luck at all.

And he wanted him to pay for that. Every time James passed him, he somehow managed to push him, throw him dark looks or whispering threats into his ear that only Harry seemed to hear.

Soon the boy grew tired of this game and he had retreated. He hadn't wanted any trouble, especially not with his father - and other than being family - because of the gang of people he was always surrounded.

There was the young blonde who seemed to suck up every word his father said, Peter, if Harry remembered correctly and who had joined his idol in pushing Harry around as soon as he had discovered James doing so. Then, there was the silent sandy haired one, who always seemed to look away, when the others pulled off their pranks, which were not only focused on Harry alone. His name was Remus and he seemed oddly familiar. And just sometimes Harry could swear that the boy wanted to say something to him, but every time he seemingly had tried, the others had shot him dark looks and because of that he never actually did.

And then there was Sirius Black. He was a beautiful boy, who seemed to care for nothing and no one. But everyone else at school seemed to care for him - or his attention anyway. When Harry had first laid eyes on him, his stomach had made a funny jolt. Not only did he seem even more familiar than this Remus guy - no, something had started to stir in the back of his mind that had touched Harry deeply in his heart.

When he had met those grey eyes just briefly, he had felt a sadness so deep, he had to fight back the tears forming in his eyes.

Harry was so taken aback by his feelings that he had fled the instant Sirius had returned the look.

Of course his running away did nothing to improve his relationship with his father, because now James had even more reason to make fun of him.

Harry sighed as he turned in his bed and his eyes fell on the nearly full moon. Nothing in the past four weeks had been like he had imagined. Nothing but one thing. Or better said one person.

His mother.

The boy smiled slightly as he thought of Lily Evans. The girl had given him a warm welcome the moment they had met. And every time she wasn't surrounded by people nor wasn't up to some prefect duty, Lily spent time with him.

Harry didn't know whether it was because out of concern because he was alone all the time or because she actually liked him - but it didn't matter to him. As much as he was disappointed in his father, he was delighted by his mother. Lily was a sweet girl and got along with everyone - except James. And even though Harry felt slightly guilty for feeling that way, he somehow took joy from that fact.

„Maybe one day he will see that he's an ass..." He whispered into the darkness before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

*********************************************************************************

The next morning came all too soon and Harry didn't want to get up in the slightest. Especially, when he heard shouting from the common room that was unmistakably caused by the marauders. But it was Sunday and Lily had asked him to spend some time with her in the hills of Hogwarts. It was not that Harry wasn't looking forward to have a nice day with the girl – no, certainly not. But he knew what after effects such a day could cause. James would find out and that meant even more torture for Harry.

The boy sighed and got up. "You won't bring me down!" He murmured into the empty room and started to get himself ready for a nice day. It was Halloween and in the evening there would be a great feast – or so had Lily told him anyway. When he was done he cast a last look into the mirror and then turned to leave.

When he stepped into the common room, James was laughing carelessly, but when the marauder laid eyes on Harry, his expression darkened. Harry tried to slip away as quietly as possible, but his father would have never missed him.

"My, my, what do we have here? Nice costume, Dursley! But the feast is in the evening! You don't have to dress up while it's still day…oh…_sorry…_that is your _face_!"

Harry turned scarlet, out of embarrassment and anger, while James laughed so loud that other students turned up to see the show. Peter was close to tears already from laughing and Sirius snickered silently, not even bothering to look at Harry. Remus, as always, turned away and pretended not to notice.

"What's wrong, Dursley? At a loss for words?" James sneered, after he had recovered from his laughing fit. Harry's eyes narrowed, but before he could answer, someone else did.

"What's wrong with _you_, Potter?" Lily Evens had appeared out of thin air or so it seemed and was as angered as Harry was. "If you make fun of someone, at least use your brain! It seems to me, that Harry and you have chosen the same costume, haven't you? So now who's the joke?" With that she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out of the common room, leaving a stunned James Potter behind.

********************************************************************************************

"How long has Harry been gone?"

Albus Dumbledore sat down next to Remus Lupin, who was hunched over his books in his study, wearing a weary expression.

"A few hours. I went upstairs, because he wouldn't come down for lunch. He had been hiding inside of Sirius's Room for hours and I was worried. You should have seen the room. It was a mess. As well as the boy. When I came in, he was talking to himself…he was devastated. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He thinks it's his fault…" The werewolf drew a tired hand through his hair and sighed.

"Anyway, he lost his temper, started screaming that he wanted to forget…and then suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. That was, when my memory came back."

Dumbledore was silent for the time being, but then and again nodded slightly. "A few hours, you say…yes, that was exactly when I started to remember. Well, it seems that we don't have another choice as to wait for him to return. I don't know, whether this timeline is in sync with the one twenty years ago. He could be back in a few hours or precisely in five months…"

"There is another problem, Albus…" Remus interrupted and his face grew even more tired. The headmaster looked at him questioningly and the werewolf sighed yet again.

"Follow me upstairs,…"

*************************************************************************************

"Well, well, Jamie boy! That joke backfired!" Sirius chuckled and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table on front of him. The one spoken too was still in shock for what Evans had said to him.

"I…I…can't believe that she did that to me?" He stuttered and Sirius laughed a little louder. "Why not? Because she loves you oh so much? No, no, my dear. Once again she proved you wrong. Seems like the Dursley boy has stolen more than just your face…"

At Sirius's word James jumped up and his eyes flashed angrily. "No! He will never get her! Oh…I will make him regret that…" He wanted to go on with the horrible things he wanted Harry to suffer from, but suddenly Remus exploded.

"Oh would you stop already?!!" He shouted and the group turned silent at once. Peter's mouth was hanging open slightly, James eyes were wide and Sirius quirked an eyebrow, mildly surprised. The werewolf boy shifted uncomfortably at the sudden silence but wouldn't back away. Not this time.

"Don't you grow tired of being such a git, James? Don't you think that it's enough? What has the boy done to you? Other than shared looks… It's not his fault that his face resembles yours. I really don't get it! Yes, you…we are pranksters, alright. But with him you are so nasty and I just don't understand why!"

His hands were trembling and his eyes were wide, but Remus stood his ground and was proud to do so. He had felt like this for weeks, but could never gather the courage to speak his mind – until now.

His friends were still stunned and silent, probably shocked by his outrage. All of them except one. Sirius yawned and stretched his aching limbs, looking awfully bored.

"Are you done, Moony? I don't know when you became so awfully moral, but I hope you will stop this nonsense as soon as possible. What if Prongs wants his fun with this new guy? It's not as if he tries to fight back. Don't you think he would, if we were that bad? Other than that…if Jamie becomes a saint now, who will save me from the terrible deaths of boredom?"

The boy grinned and winked at Remus, who just stood and watched. After a while he shook his head, his eyes sad.

"So what do you assume, Sirius? That we should continue torturing Harry, just because you are _bored_?"

"Oh, is it Harry already? Are you two secret buddies or what?" Now it was James, who spoke up, still a little bit shaken by the speech Remus had given him.

"Are you mad at me, because you like him? Are we not good enough for you, anymore? Do you think he would understand you the way we do?" He knew he had crossed a line the instant the words had left his mouth, but it was already too late.

"You are an ass, James Potter. And you, Sirius Black, you are even worse. Do you know, what I wonder? If we hadn't become friends before you found out about my little problem…would I be the one in Harry's place?"

"Don't be stupid, Moony…" Sirius interrupted, but Remus wouldn't listen.

"I understand, if you prank Snivellus, because he is asking for it and he's no saint either. But the boy hasn't done anything. And yes…maybe at the moment, I like him more, than I like you, even though I don't know him."

His eyes shimmered dangerously and yet again Remus left his friends speechless. He stood up, ready to leave the common room.

"If you excuse me, I'm rather sick of you at the moment. Let's talk another time."

***************************

_Well, what do you think?_


End file.
